Constellations in My Palm
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Everything into nothing. Nothing into everything. I used to think it was a stupid saying until they took you away. We'll be together again Naruto, my son, looking at those beautiful constellations again.


Yamia:Konichiwa and hajimemashite minna-san! I have returned with another(yes another) Naruto fanfic. I just had to write this down, so Brago-kun doesn't know about it. I would like to keep it that way until I reach chapter one at least...;

_**Warnings**__**:Yaoi/slash, mpreg(**_**oh yeah**_**), slightly AU, crazy blondes saying 'un' every three seconds...un.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:I in no way, shape or form, own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction. You would be watching it on Cartoon Network(or Adult Swim). Oh, and I don't own the title to this fanfic, got it from a yaoi manga. :3**_

_'thoughts'_

--0--

Constellations in My Palm

Prologue(part I)

--0--

"Then what's that, un?"

"Ano...I think thats Cygnus."

"Hmm...then what about that one, un?"

"Hmm...I tink...Cancer?"

"Dammit Minato! Im trying to trick you! Get tricked already, un!"

"Maa, maa Dei-chan! Its not my fault I passed astronomy and you didn't."

"...Count your blessings, I still I love you, un."

"Heh, I love you too."

The cresent moon shined down on the two blue eyed blondes laying together on the grass. Their hands and bodies were intertwined with smiles on their faces. Namikaze Minato and Kishimoto Deidara had left their villages to be together tonight. They had to be together, since Deidarawas five months pregnant with Minato's child. They didn't know how Deidara got pregnant, but they weren't about to question it.

Deidara turned his head towards Minato. They only had a few hours left to be together, he had to ask him.

"Oi, Mina-kun, umm..."

"Yeah Dei-chan?"

"For the last part of this pregnancy...can I stay with you, un?"

Minato gave the man next to him a puzzled look. He thought he told Deidara no one in Konoha knew about him or their impending child. They weren't even supposed to be together since their countries were at war. Coming to Konoha now would only endanger Deidara and their baby. Minato really didn't want to take that chance.

"Deidara, you know-"

" '_No one in Konoha knows about me or this baby and going to Konoha would only put us in danger_.' I know, you've said it a million times already, un." Deidara interuppted.

"But-"

"I don't care Minato! Im constantly horny, extremely moody and always hungry for something odd and gross but for some reason I find it delicious, un! And you're not there to help me! One of these days my family is going to see through the genjutsu I put on myself and kick me out! Then what will I do, un?!" Deidara huffed and sat up. He was too annoyed to lay next to his lover anymore. He started pulling out tufts of grass to vent his anger instead of taking it out on Minato. Stupid grass.

Minato stared at Deidara.Well...the back of his head anyway. Trust the other blonde to put up a kick-ass excuse to leave his village and go to another. Whoever said blondes where dumb needed a swift kick to the groin. Minato sat up and grabbed Deidara's hands, placing it close to his chest.

"You can stop attacking the grass now. It didn't do anything." Minato cooed, placing his chin on Deidara's shoulder.

"Unless you wanna feel my anger, you'll let go, un." Deidara tried to shake the other man off, but Minato placed his head right back to where it was.

"Get off me. You're making it hard to stay angry at you." Deidara muttered.

"Dei-chan...you know if you leave your village...you might run the chance of becoming a missing-nin."

Deidara tensed and his heart skipped a beat. Was Minato saying what Deidara thought?

"Y-yeah..."

"Im the Hokage of Konoha, so that means you might end up in my Bingo Book."

"I know, un..."

"You're really okay with all that?" Minato asked.

"Of course I am! And don't you dare say this is the pregnancy talking, un! I'll stay hidden wherever you want me to, if...it means staying with you...I'll do anything!"

"Okay then. We should start heading back now. Tomorrow night, I'll meet you here, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Deidara," Minato kissed him lightly. "I know this will all work out."

"Un."

The two blondes kissed again and parted ways. While Deidara ran to his village, a shadow fell over his face. He didn't tell Minato, but the genjutsu he placed on himself five months ago was starting to fail. His sister had already seen some of his stomach last month. He had played it off as a trick of the light. But it was getting harder now to keep them fooled.

"I have to do something..." Deidara muttered. He stopped when he saw the gate to his village. His heart was racing. He opened his hand. A mouth formed on his palm. He smirked. No one in his family or his village knew about this jutsu he had developed.

"I'll do it. I'll use this to get rid of them. Because of this stupid war I can't stay in Konoha.But now, I can be with my Minato forever." Deidara smiled. The mouth in his palm disappeared.

Deidara continued on his way to Iwagakure, sneaking past the guards stationed at the village's entrance. He slowed down to a walk when he saw villagers walking around, he didn't want to look too suspisious. He kept walking, waving at random villagers who knew him. He finally stopped in front of his favorite art supply shop. The little bell above the door ringed as he walked in. He cringed, what happened to being a ninja?

"Oi, Jiji?! Its me, Deidara, un!" Deidara yelled out. The old man was always hiding somewhere when that little bell rang.

"Dei-kun, its you! How are ya?!" the old man yelled, jumping up from behind the counter.

"Jiji, must you always do that, un?" Deidara sighed.

"You never know Dei-kun, the next person that walks through that door could be the enemy!"

'_Im right here old man. Too bad you don't know it._' Deidara thought.

"Are ya back for some more clay?" the old man asked.

"Hai, the largest amount you can give me, un."

"Oh ho, big project eh? Can't wait to see it when its done! Just wait right here yeah? I'll be right back." Deidara watched with a bored expression as the old man walked into the back room.

Deidara placed a hand over his stomach. It was flat now because of the genjutsu over him, but the blonde knew he was as big as a house. He lifted his other hand and a mouth appeared on his palm again. It opened and closed, just waiting for Deidara to make something explode, but he ignored it for now. This was all for Minato and their baby.

"All for them..." he wispered.

"Okay, here we are. This is the largest I have." the old man grunted as he hefted the heavy bag on the counter.

"Arigato Jiji. How much?" Deidara made the mouth on his palm disappear once again and pulled out his wallet.

"1000 ryo. Are you gonna be okay carrying this heavy thing?"

"Yeah. I'll just put a featherweight jutsu on it. You should've done it too, un." Deidara smiled, doing the hand signs and slamming his hand on the bag.

"Ah you know, old age and all. I forget somethings sometimes." the old man laughed.

"Thanks again Jiji. I should be done with this by tomorrow, if you want to come see, un?"

"I shall do that Dei-kun. But you get home now, its late."

"Hn. See you."

"See you soon Dei-kun."

Deidara lifted the now featherlight bag full of clay and left the art supply building. He cringed once again when the bell rang. Oh how he would love to make that bell explode. But he couldn't afford to let the old man find out about his jutsu. The blonde started running home. There was only two hours left until the sun would rise. After that, only a few hours left to pack up and meet up with Minato, meet up with his future.

"I'll see you soon Minato."

--0--

Yamia:Ohohoho. I hate cliffhangers yet I write them anyway. XD Anywho, any spelling mistakes are completly my mistake since I lack a beta. And yes, Deidara's last name is a shameless homage to Kishimoto-sensei. Please review and tell me what cha think. ;3


End file.
